A nova esperança
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Akito ficou gravida, mas morreu no parto... a sua única herdeira é uma linda garotinha chamada Akari, que foi morar com sua terrivel avó Ren, o que pode acontecer com a pequena Akari? Será que ela irá sofrer tanto quanto Akito sofreu? E quem será o pai? S
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, bom essa fic para alguns vai parecer muito futuristica, uma Akito gravida e ainda por cima mudada...

Mas para mim, tudo é possível, se nem o universo está estagnado, por que as pessoas teriam que estar...o mundo dá voltas e os sentimentos mudam, assim como nossas esperanças e nossas vidas.

**CAPITLO UM: A DESPEDIDA**

Akito estava sozinha na sede. "Maldita hora para ficar sozinha". Akito levanta de seu tufon e sente terrives dores abdominais. Gravida de 8 meses, mãe solteira, agora ela sentia medo.

"Porque fui deixar todos irem ao festival" ( cara de dor). Akito anda apoiando nas paredes, consegue chegar ao banheiro, apoiada na pia vê sua imagem no espelho.

Suores, olheira, a pele meia amarelada. Era claro que com a gravidez sua saúde tinha piorado e muito, mas hoje estava com uma aparência horrível, pior da que o normal. Outra pontada a avisa que as coisas não estavam indo bem.

Ela caminha de volta ao quarto. Sentindo dores terríveis ela se senta na cama encolhida. Algumas lagrimas lhe escapavam. "Não dá para esperar um pouco...". Com as dores piorando e as contrações aumentado Akito entra em desespero. "Eu preciso avisar alguém, não vou agüentar tudo isso sozinha..."

Akito se levanta, mas logo perde o equilíbrio. Sua bolsa de água havia estourado, teria seu bebe ali mesmo, com dificuldade e sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem pelo incomodo peso. Akito alcança o telefone. Sem controlar o leve tremor das mãos, ela disca um numero...o único que a poderia ajuda-la naquele momento.

Longas apitos indicavam que o numero estava sendo chamado. Esgotada Akito vai escorregando pela parede. O chão manchado de sangue, suas vestes já suja. As contrações aumentadas num ritmo insuportável. Akito se esforçava para não desfalecer...precisava de ajuda e rápido.

Uma voz do outro lado da linha surgiu.

-Preciso de você...agora- O telefone cai de suas mãos. Akito acaba desmaiando. Do aparelho no chão, se ouvia alguém chamando por ela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns minutos depois.

Hatori chega na sede. Era ele a pessoa que Akito ligou. O médico corre pelos sombrios corredor e começa a bater desesperadamente na porta do quarto de Akito. Sem resposta.

Algumas empregadas que também chegavam do festival, olhavam assustada para o médico fora de controle.

-Akito abra a porta!-Nenhuma resposta.

Hatori temia pelo pior. Ele sai correndo pelo corredor procurando algo que o ajudasse a abrir a porta que estava trancada. Do lado de fora da casa, ele encontra um vaso que enfeitava os parapeitos da janela.

Hatori pega o vaso e caminha em direção ao quarto de Akito, pela janela ele a vê caída no chão. Pegando distancia ele joga o vaso contra a janela, quebrando um dos vidros. Protegendo suas mãos com o palito ele quebra os restos do vidro e pula para dentro do quarto.

-Akito...Akito acorde- Hatori se aproxima dela.

Percebendo que sua pulsação estava fraca e que a bolsa já havia rompido. Só havia uma coisa que ele poderia fazer. Hatori destranca a porta e começa a ordenar que as empregadas, tragam água quente e toalhas limpas. O parto seria realizado lá mesmo.

Com ajuda de algumas empregadas, ele coloca Akito deitada no tufon.

-O senhor quer que chame alguém?- disse uma delas que trazia a maleta que Hatori pediu

-Não, não terei tempo de ajuda chegar- Hatori observa a dilatação, que já estava bem avançada- A criança poderá nascer a qualquer momento.

Concentrado em seu trabalho, Hatori verifica os sinais vitais de Akito. As empregadas silenciosamente saem do quarto. Aos poucos Akito vai recobrando a conciencia

-Hatori...que bom que chegou

-Akito como se sente? Porque demorou tanto a me chamar?- disse ele a ajeitando no travesseiro

Akito respirando ofegante, diz tudo pausadamente. Era visível seu sofrimento

- Não tenho o direito de lhe interromper...estava bem até um tempo atrás- Akito para de falar devido a contração.- Hatori, salve meu bebe.

Hatori volta a se preocupar com o parto. Era difícil fazer um parto prematuro e ainda por cima se a mãe apresenta um quadro clinico tão grave.

Desde quando Akito lhe contou que suspeitava da gravidez ele foi contra, mas quando os meses foram passando, ele percebeu que a gravidez havia lhe dado um novo sentindo na vida. Akito havia mudado por saber que uma nova vida dependeria dela, isso a fez amadurecer e a fez acreditar num mundo melhor...num mundo melhor para sua filha.

Ela não importou de assumir a gravidez sozinha, e nem de dizer perante a todos seu sexo, e que lutaria para reparar seus erros. De todos os membros da sede, foram poucos que a apoiaram, era mais fácil para alguns, ainda reviverem os passados.

Mas Akito quis seguir em frente, e durante 8 meses ela agüentou bem, mesmo que a cada dia sua saúde a abandonasse, ela sorria e dizia que ficaria bem. E era baseada nessa mentira que todos foram cuidando de suas vidas, de suas tão sonhada liberdade.

Agora a vendo naquele estado, Hatori se culpava a cada segundo, por sua inegligencia. Akito que se esforçava para dar a luz, aos poucos ia perdendo a conciencia.

-Akito, agüente firme.- Hatori acabava de retirar os ombros do bebe.-Akito é uma menina

Por um momento a sala fica num silencio absoluto. A visão de Hatori escurece, por um momento a sala ropodiava e ele não pode fazer nada.

A criança começa a chorar forte, anunciando a todos sua chegada. Ainda confuso Hatori corta o cordão umbilical e envolve a pequena menina numa toalha limpa.

-Akito, sua filha...- Hatori percebe que Akito perdeu a conciencia novamente.

Hatori se aproxima dela com a criança nos braço. Fazendo de tudo para reanima-la, ele percebe que seus pulsos já estavam bem fracos. Akito estava morrendo.

A criança chora alto e com o barulho da vida faz Akito acordar. Akito olha bem para a sua filha,que Hatori segurava com cuidado.

-Hatori...obrigado, obrigado por ter me dado esse lindo presente- Akito leva a mão até o rostinho da linda garotinha, grossas lagrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.- Cuide bem dela, cuide dela por mim...e minha filha, minha pequena Akira...viva em paz.

As mãos de Akito escorregam e tomba no chão. Em poucos minutos ela morre no mais doce dos sonos,tinha conseguido ver o rostinho de sua linda filha, viveu só por aquele momento e agora estava terminado.

Hatori olha aquela cena abismado, a criança como encantamento para de chorar. Hatori ainda permanece no quarto por alguns momentos.

Do lado de fora do quarto uma multidão queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Todos dos Junishii levaram um susto quando perceberam que suas maldições foram quebradas, e só havia uma pessoa que pudesse responder aquelas perguntas, e ela era Akito.

Hatori sae do quarto de Akito coberto de sangue. Ocorreu uma verdadeira enxurrada de perguntas.

-O que houve?

-Nossa maldição se foi?

-De quem é esse sangue?

-Onde está Akito?

Hatori de cabeça baixa e andando pelas pessoas. Só consegue dizer uma frase.

-Akito está morta.

FIM

Bom, gente esse é o fim do primeiro capitulo. E aí o que vcs acharam? Gostaram que Akito morreu ou não? Enfim me mandem reviews com as respostas.

Mas essa fic ainda não terminou e muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Nossa protagonista agora será Akira a filha de Akito, então é isso

Até a proxima


	2. Capitulo 2: Um novo recomeço

Bom, explicando o motivo de Akito ter ficado gravida...é que eu jogo um RPG de Fruits Basket e no jogo, aconteceu de Akito ter ficado gravida, levando em conta o spoiler que ela é uma garota...

então continuando minha fic. E corrigindo o nome da filha de Akito é Akari e não Akira como escrevi..foi o êxtase do momento...gomem

**Capitulo 2: Um Novo Recomeço**

Era uma manhã fria de outono, as folhas se desprendiam das arvores com facilidade, o vento gelado soprava no enterro de Akito que foi realizado no alto de uma colina na sede.

Todos estavam presentes para dar um último Adeus. Apesar de todos estarem livres por que Akito morreu, eles estavam abatidos, o destino era cruel?

Para alguns...era perfeitamente normal ela ter morrido.

"Aquela criatura, teve o que mereceu pagou com a vida, pelo seu pecado..onde já se viu..ser mãe" Uma mulher se aproxima do túmulo e joga com desdém a flor sobre a lapide de Akito. Com os cabelos negros e esvuaçantes Ren se retira do enterro.

Para outros, era uma perda irreparável...

"Agora que ela seguiria sua vida, viveria com a sua filha..tudo foi retirado da Sra. Akito...como um sopro do vento" Tohru chorava abraçada a Kyo, que não tentava conter as lagrimas.

E o que aconteceria com a filha de Akito agora? Por lei os direitos ficam para os parentes mais próximos, já que ninguém soube quem era o pai. A pequena Akari ficaria sob os cuidados de sua vó.

Aos poucos as pessoas iam abandonando o local. Deixando que o tempo curasse as feridas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mesma noite, depois do enterro de Akito, Hatori preparava suas malas. Iria partir da sede. O peso da culpa era grande demais para ele suportar. Não tinha conseguido salvar Akito e agora que ela morreu...não tinha mais nada o que fazer aqui.

O testamento foi claro, todos os bens de Akito foi passado para a mãe desta, dinheiro, propriedades e até mesmo a pequena Akari estava nas mãos de Ren...não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer por Akito neste momento.

-Já está partindo, Hatori?

A voz de Ren adentra a casa de Hatori. Ele calmamente fecha a mala e passa por ela

-Não pense que fugindo da sede, a sua culpa irá diminuir, você a deixou morrer, você a abandonou e agora irá abandonar a filha dela...tsc,tsc...pensei que você se importasse mais com sua patriarca- dizia Ren com desdém

-Não venha me dar lição de moral, eu fiz o que pude por Akito, mas falhei, falhei vergonhosamente, por isso preciso partir- Hatori parte em direção aos portos da sede

"Muito Bem, Ren...um já foi..faltam 11"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pequena Akari, desde seu nascimento esteve numa UTI- Neonatal, depois de alguns meses internada, ela já apresentava melhoras e logo voltaria para casa. Por ser órfã, era a queridinha das enfermeiras, todas a amavam por ser sorridente, e com seus grandes olhos negros e curiosos.

Era a manha de sua liberação. Uma enfermeira tinha se encarregado de dar banho e trocar o bebe para a alta.

No horário marcado, apareceu um carro oficial da família Sohma, o motorista foi encarregado de pegar a criança no hospital. Sua vó, a Ren, estava muito ocupada, e não iria desperdiçar seu tempo com uma criança bastarda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sede, Ren está olhando os tratores entrando pelos portões principais, eles tinham uma importante missão, destruir a sede principal, a casa de Akito.

Algumas das crianças e adultos estavam tentando protestar pela demolição, mas Ren era muito orgulhosa e não deixaria nada que lembrasse Akito intacto, afinal ela havia vencido...e esse era seu maior triunfo..ver tudo destruído.

Os Junishii mais uma vez se reuniam na sede para ver a destruição.

-Isso já está indo longe demais, Shigure- Ayame olhava as grandes bolas de ferro destruírem a casa.

-Sim...eu irei falar com ela- ele simplesmente disse

-Se pelo menos o Hatori estivesse aqui, ele poderia...- Momiji tinha lagrima nos olhos

-O coelho estúpido. Ele fugiu...e isso já acabou...Akito morreu e a gente já está livre..não precisamos mais da sede-Hiro tentava esconder sua frustração em palavras duras, que acabavam machucando ainda mais as pessoas.

Ren se aproxima do pequeno grupo.

-Disse muito bem, meu querido...não precisam mais ficar aqui...já que não são mais amaldiçoados, podem muito bem cuidar da vida de vocês..amanha mesmo recerebrão uma nota de despejo..e quero vocês bem longe daqui- Ren ao dizer isso, se vira e vai embora.

-O QUUUEE!- foi a voz em coro

-Shigure faça algo!- implorou Ayame

Shigure corre atrás da mulher.

-Ren, minha querida, não sejamos tão dramáticos...você já tem o que queria, por que precisa expulsar a todos?- Shigure a agarra pela cintura.

-Hum...eu não quero saber dos Junishii, não me interessa...para mim nunca interessou.

-Mas o que eles irão fazer agora?

-Eles que se danem...sendo que saiam amanha de manhã daqui...- Ren recomeça a caminhar.

-Espere, eu...- Shigure levanta delicadamente o rosto dela e se aproxima- eu gostaria de ficar aqui na sede.

-Para que? Shigure- Ren a olha desconfiada

-Oras- ele retribui o olhar com um sorisso- Agora que a sede ficará vazia, poderemos ficar mais tempos juntos...só eu e você...Ren

Ren se solta novamente, o olha de cima a baixo.

-Será divertido ter você como companhia, Inu (cachorro em japonês)

Ren caminha em direção a sua casa. Enquanto Ren se afasta Shigure respira resignado. E depois e um tempo volta para próximo ao grupo.

-Shigure, e então, ela deixou que nós ficassemos aqui?- perguntou Momiji

-Sinto muito, não pude fazer nada- Shigure se afasta cabisbaixo.

Shigure caminha para fora da sede, dos portões ele avista a alta colina.

"Me desculpe de novo, Akito"

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: O pequeno botão**

5 anos depois

Akari acaba de completar 5 anos, ela se observa no espelho da penteadeira, sentada quietinha, amarrando duas fitas amarelas nos longos cabelos negro. Estava feliz, depois de anos sendo estudante interna de um dos melhores colégios do Japão. Akari ia para casa. Pela primeira vez iria conhecer aonde sua mãe nasceu, a propriedade principal da família Sohma.

Batem na porta. Akari delicadamente se levanta e vai atender. Encontra esperando por ela um homem alto e de terno.

-Pois não?

-Senhorita Akari, sou o motorista da família Sohma sou encarregado de leva-la até a sua casa.

Por uma fração de segundos a decepção apareceu nos negros olhos da garotinha. Ela silenciosamente pega a pequena mala, que o motorista ajuda a carrega-la.

-Então, minha avó Ren, não poderá me buscar?- pergunta ela cabisbaixa

-Sinto muito

-Tudo bem- Akari consegue sorrir- Eu terei um enorme prazer em encontra-la e a chamar de vovó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante anos, Akari viveu sozinha no colégio, vendo suas amigas nas férias voltarem para seus lares e ela permanecendo sozinha, totalmente só.

Em datas comemorativas recebia um cartão de sua avó que dizia que sentia saudades, e era nesses simples cartões, que a esperança de Akari renovava, não importava se ficava as férias sozinhas ou que não tivesse contato com ninguém de sua família. Era através desses cartões que ela senti que tinha um lar.

Numa manhã de primavera, Akari brincava nos jardins com as outras crianças quando a diretora mandou chama-la com um comunicado importante,

-Sente-se Akari- a diretora lhe indicou as cadeiras

-Obrigado, madame- ela se senta ereta.

-Tenho um comunicado um tanto desagradável a você...sua avó não vem pagando as mensalidades do colégio a meses, por isso lhe enviamos um telegrama, você voltará para casa.

Os olhos de Akari se encheram de lagrimas, depois de anos, longos anos ela iria conhecer a misteriosa avó, poderia perguntar sobre muitas coisas que ainda lhe restavam duvidas, ela definitivamente, iria para casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi com esses pensamentos que Akari aguardou a data marcada, a data em que ela iria para os braços da família Sohma.

No banco traseiro do carro oficial da família Sohma, Akari observava a paisagem e não parava de falar um minuto com o motorista, queria saber onde tinha sorveteria, onde era o shopping, onde tinha o parque mais próximo...tudo aquilo era diferente para ela. Agora ela iria finalmente começar a viver.

O carro estaciona na frente de imensos portões, Akari desde do carro com a pequena mala e entra na sede.

-Puxa, isso aqui é enorme!- Akari olha admirada as casas, as pessoas trabalhando, alguns pássaros brincando na fonte.

Encantada com o que via não percebeu a pedra no chão e acabou caindo.

"Meu vestido novinho...TT.TT "

Akari se levanta e começa a limpar a barra de lama. Quando um homem se aproxima.

-Deveria olhar melhor por onde anda, garotinha.

Akari o encara. Era um homem alto de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos escuros também, usava um kimono verde e tinha um olhar de desgosto.

-Me desculpe, estava distraída, o senhor me viu caindo?

-Mas é claro.

-E não teve a decência de ajudar uma garotinha, mas veio até mim para criticar- Akari olha para ele desafiante, ela pode ser pequena mas não era boba.

Shigure a olha assustado e finalmente ri.

-Essa você me pegou, garotinha- ele põem a mão na cabeça dela

-Com incensa, mas não me chamo garotinha, e sim Akari Sohma e se não se importa, minha avó está me esperando.- Akari sai triunfante.

"Interessante, tão pequena e com um gênio tão forte" Shigure coça o queixo e a observa partir "Essa nos dará problemas" Shigure sai rindo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari chega na casa de Ren, ela espera ser anunciada. "É agora..eu finalmente irei conhece-la". As portas se abrem, no sofá está sentada uma mulher de cabelos longos e lisos, fumando um cigarro.

-Entre

Akari caminha até Ren, com o coração aos pulos. "O que vai acontecer agora?"

-Então você é Akari, filha de Akito- Ren a analisa de cima a baixo.

-Sim senhora, e você deve ser minha avó Ren, certo?- Akari também a analisa.

Realmente essa não era a imagem de avó que Akari imaginava. Sua amigas do colégio diziam que elas era velhas e bondosas, que assim que as vêem, as beijam e as abraçam. Aquela mulher que estava na frente dela poderia ser qualquer pessoa, menos sua avó.

Ren visivelmente passa de roxo para verde, tamanha foi sua indignação.

-Avó...você acha que eu quero ser sua avó? Eu tenho anos de vida pela frente, minha juventude ainda é visível, e você quer me comparar com uma velha, quanta audácia

Akari olha Ren assustada, não imaginava que seria tanto incomodo.

-Serei breve, pois não tenho muito tempo a perder- Ren esbafora o cigarro na cara da Akari.- Você ficará aqui por um tempo, logo você voltará ao internato e terá sua vidinha de sempre, mas enquanto ficar aqui, eu serei sua responsável, você poderá andar pela sede, mas não mexa em nada, você terá um quarto nos fundos e poderá ficar lá o tempo que quiser, quanto mais melhor..- Ren a observa- alguma pergunta?

Akari abaixa a cabeça, seria difícil permanecer naquela casa.

-Tenho sim senhora.

-Então diga, rápido

Akari levanta a cabeça e encara Ren, novamente era a garotinha confiante em si mesma.

-Quero saber mais sobre minha mãe...como ela era? Se ela morava aqui?

-É uma perda de tempo essa sua pesquisa, sua mãe não fez nada de bom, sempre perseguiu um sonho e morreu por isso.- Ren diz com antipatia

-Mas..e como ela era... era parecida com a senhora?

-NUNCA ela poderá ser comparada a mim...Akito, foi a pior coisa que possa ter existido, ela sempre quis ser a melhor...sempre quis ser a importante..mas ninguém nunca..ligou para ela..e se alguém se aproximou dela..como seu pai...que nem Deus sabe quem é..foi por compaixão- Ren vomitava palavras cruéis para cima da neta.

A pequena Akari mesmo com ódio da avó controlava o choro.

-Mas alguma pergunta?

-não obrigada- a menina sai daquela casa correndo.

Akari corre até o alto da colina, onde vê dois túmulos lado a lado, na lapide que ela vê , está o nome de sua mãe, Akito Sohma.

Akari se debruça sobre ela e começa a chorar, chora tanto que até mesmo esquece do tempo. Assim que se acalma, Akari e limpa as lagrimas.

"Nunca vou perdoar minha avó por te dizer isso, mamãe...ela não será mais ninguém para mim, eu prometo, que ela não vai ser ninguém "

O pequeno sonho de Akari de ter uma família feliz era destruido ao se defrontar com Ren.

Akari repara no tumulo ao lado, e estava gravado

"Saudades de nosso patriarca, com amor de sua esposa e filho

Akira Sohma"

-Perdida no passado menininha? Eu entendo seu sofrimento, gostaria que sua mãe voltasse a viver, não é?- Shigure se aproxima de Akari

Akari se levanta e olha para os dois tumulos a sua frente.

-Nao...nao posso desejar algo impossivel, não seria certo desejar que minha ame voltasse só para cuidar de mim, se ela partiu é por que precisava ir...- Akari olha para ele sorrindo- e sei que ela deve estar me observando de algum lugar, então...eu só peço e sód esejo..que ela continue me acompanhando.

Akari se afasta de lá sorrindo, se ela estava naquela sede, era para ficar mais próxima de sua mãe e de sua familia.

Continua...


End file.
